


Thread

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A love between folds of fabric.
Relationships: Camilla/Oboro (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Thread

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'unique'

Their friendship had been unlikely enough, Camilla knew, but this... it was too unbelievable even for the gossips, too unique for it to even spring from an author's pen... but in bundles of fabric, patterns and notes... Samples of stitches, and drawings done in beautiful Hoshidan brushstrokes... 

She and Oboro had found a deeper connection to each other, one that spilled over in person, fingers together, needles forgotten, mouths speaking not of stitches or seams, fabric pooling... 

Each meeting of theirs was a masterwork carved from time away, half buried in silk and linen-- half buried in deep, shared understanding.


End file.
